Bismarck Scandal
The Bismarck Scandal was a family sex scandal from the late 1990s regarding Woodrow Bismarck having an Incest Affair with his Married Aunt, Charlotte Schwartz, and by 1999, they both had a son, Nicholas Bismarck, although with arguments say that Abortions are done because of Incest or Rape, Schwartz refused to get an Abortion because of her belief that all 'abortions are murder, as a violation against Family Tradition, which in her role as a Traditional Conservative, she hypocritically violated the Biblical Family Tradition by committing Adultery with her nephew, which in the Bible, both Adultery and Incest are both sins. The Incest Scandal went under Bitter Controversy because Schwartz refused to get an Abortion because she felt it violates Biblical Family Values, eventhough she violated Biblical Family Values by having an Extramarital Affair with her husband's nephew, but on April 7, 2017, Nicholas turned out to be her husband's child, not her nephew's, the DNA test of 1999 was proven false. Background On December 25, 1986, 16 year old Charlotte Schwartz was permitted to marry 26 year old Jonathan Bismarck. She had one child with Jonathan in Switzerland in 1990 and she stayed in Europe for a long while until moved to Long Island, New York in 1996. In 1998, Charlotte Schwartz met her nephew, Woodrow, and had watched him for his father, but Schwartz had sexually disorderly fell in love with Woodrow, which was her nephew (''by marriage), and 5 months later, Schwartz showed signs of pregnancy, which nobody noticed until can see that her belly was getting big as a ball, Jonathan was suspicious because he never slept with her since his son was born, Schwartz finally said she was pregnant, but her husband was confused because he and Schwartz had never had sex since Jonathan was born in 1990, so the family was confused as well, so the investigations were made on Charlotte Schwartz, as taking a DNA test would help. Charlotte was scan by the DNA Test and thereby Jonathan Bismarck was not the father and realized that Charlotte had committed adultery. Woodrow learned that Charlotte was pregnant and was nervous and scared to death, and decided not to speak of it, Charlotte named the baby "Nicholas Bismarck", which that name gives a single of trying to tell Jonathan who she slept with, Jonathan's nephew, Woodrow, is not really Woodrow, it was '''Nicholas Dwight Bismarck (Woodrow Bismarck), the reason why Nicholas named himself "Woodrow" was that US President, Woodrow Wilson was his favorite president from US History. Jonathan realized that Charlotte was naming her baby "Nicholas Bismarck" was because Charlotte was trying to tell Jonathan who she slept with, by naming the baby after his father. Situation The Exposition of the Bismarcks had backfired as the whole family learned that Woodrow and Charlotte had a relationship, Jonathan Bismarck had stopped talking to Woodrow from then on, and the family disgusted in anger with disapproval due to religious beliefs, and more disgusted with Charlotte because she was a traditional conservative who complains about society not following Biblical Values when she was not following Religious Values, which Charlotte feared that her reputation as a Conservative would make her look like a hypocrite to the eyes of her own family, so she announced to her family that she would not get an abortion because it is "murderess", but her family didn't accept the announcement because she was still seen as a hypocrite because they support abortion based on rape and incest. Family Crisis The Extramarital Affair was so problematic that it was effecting the popularity of the Family Business, many people stopped going to Dragomir's restaurant because of the widespread news about the Bismarck Affair, so many people were disgusted and were sickened by this Adulteress Incest Affair. The Bismarck Family were losing profits and bills were burying them, the crisis was problematic for their children because of the lack of ability to pay for schools and healthcare. Jonathan and Charlotte were fighting on the daily basis in front of their 8 year old son, who was witnessing the pregnancy created by an immoral sexual activity that was he wasn't aware about, the Bismarcks didn't knew how to educate Jonathan Jr about how this pregnancy began, the entire family was exposed, leading them to disasteress socioeconomically problems. Birth of Nicholas Bismarck Aftermath See also